


Pranksters and co.

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Pranks, a bit of bullying, nothing too bad, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Chaeyoung and Dahyun love their friends a lot, but they also like pranks. And what they like even more, is doing them together.





	Pranksters and co.

**Author's Note:**

> REUP !! 
> 
> it's finally here ! took me a while.   
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and please keep in mind that I invented all the pranks except the first one.   
> I hope you enjoy.   
> (I half proof read, sorry for the mistakes)
> 
> toast

Sana was casually walking to class, her fingers furiously typing against her phone screen as she argued with a stranger online who dared to call her favorite idol ‘pathetic’. She furrowed her brows as the stranger replied with a ridiculous argument and she wondered if giving all her mental energy to a dumb anonyme person on the internet really mattered. She pondered the though a little but quickly went back to the argument, now too angry to let someone insult her idol again.

She wasn’t far from her class when someone ran past her, screaming that a nest of wasps had fell in the corridor from a window. Sana let out a gasp and ran behind the girl that had warned her, following her into the first room they encountered : her classroom. The girl disappeared inside and Sana hurried, too scared to look back.

Her running was abruptly stopped when she ran past the doorframe. Something hit her face, something sticky stretched between each side of the doorframe. Her phone flew across the room and she almost fell, her legs still going forward but the top of her body staying still.

She heard people laugh and she stepped back, a very confused look on her face. She noticed the tape that stopped her face, and a very familiar face on the other side of it.

« Dahyun ! If my phone is broken, you’re dead !» she screamed, stomping her foot, but the younger girl quickly left after finishing recording Sana’s reaction, a big smile on her face.

—

Chaeyoung clapped her hands as she finished setting the perfect plan to prank Momo. She looked at the bag of jelly she was going to give to the older girl, a big smirk plastered across her face.

The jelly looked perfectly normal, sweet and sparkly with sugar - but only Chaeyoung knew that is was not sugar. The prank was simple, but she knew it would affect the victim a lot. She had spent hours perfectly sticking little grains of salt to the sweets, and even decided to make pepper cookies. Those were her newest creations, pepper instead of chocolate. The cookies were tiny, in order for Momo to be able to eat multiple ones without suspecting a thing.

She grabbed the bag of jelly and the box of cookie before leaving the building to look for Momo in the courtyard. She found the girl hanging out with Mina, her girlfriend, and she joyfully shouted ‘mimo’ to catch their attention. They both turned around, and Momo made the face she always did when she knew Chaeyoung was here to give her food.

« I baked those yesterday for my family, but I made too much, so I thought about giving them to you. » she extended her arms and gave the cookie box to Momo, before looking at Mina and handing her the jelly. « I thought you would like those, too. They’re not really my taste, though. And throwing them away would be a waste… »

She felt like Mina knew she was lying just by the look in her eyes. When the girl asked her to take a cookie and eat it, she knew she had no other choice but to do it so that the two older girls would not suspect her of pranking them. Again.

She took one and carefully put it into her mouth, before crunching it. She almost scrunched her nose in disgust when the taste of pepper filled her mouth, but she kept a straight face and told them that she had to go. She tried to not walk to fast, tried not to act to suspiciously, and she ran to the closest bathroom as soon as she wasn’t in their sight anymore. She spit the content of her mouth in the sink and coughed a few times before taking a few gulps of water.

Those cookies were going to be a successful prank.

—

Dahyun was alone in the headmaster office, looking at the fan on top of her when someone else entered the room. She lowered her head and turned around, wondering if the headmaster had finally decided to show up.

A short girl was standing in front of the closed door, looking back at her.

« What are you here for ? » she curiously asked the short girl, who sat on the chair next to hers.

« Gave pepper cookies to a friend, her girlfriend was not happy, so she decided to denounced me. » the stranger answered her, a proud smile on her face.

« Pepper cookies ! Are you a genius ? » Dahyun grabbed the girl hand, feeling excited to meet a fellow prankster. Their school really needed a funnier atmosphere, at least in her opinion, and she was very happy to see that someone else was doing a good job.

The short girl was going to speak up when the headmaster entered the room, a disappointed look on his face. He reached the seat on the other side of the desk and looked at the two young girls.

« Dahyun. » the pale girl pursed her lips. « Chaeyoung. » the girl on her left slightly clenched on fists on her hoodie. « I think you both know why you’re here today. I’ve been receiving multiple… complaints about the two of you pranking others. At first, I looked past them because you’re both doing great in class and none of them were harmful, but now, it’s too much. I won’t punish you, at least not now, but here’s a warning for the both of you. If this keeps happening, it’s detention, and enough for two months. Do you understand ? »

They both nodded, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of them.

« Good. You two are dismissed. I do not want to see you here or hear of you for the following weeks. »

They promised, bowed and left the room. The secretary left them in the corridor, and they both started to snicker when the door closed behind them. They walked to the end of the hallway, now freely laughing, not caring anymore. Dahyun asked Chaeyoung again about her pepper cookies, and they ditched their last hour of class to talk about the multiple pranks their friends had suffered from the past 2 years.

Dahyun asked Chaeyoung if she was going to stop doing them, and the shorter girl told her no, of course not. They just needed to be really discreet now, not facing their victims anymore. Dahyun agreed and she smiled at her new friend. She raised her hand to high five the girl, and laughed when she intentionality missed the other girl’s hand.

Chaeyoung playfully punched her before getting really serious. She looked straight into Dahyun’s eyes, and said

« Who are you ? » Dahyun got the hint.

« Your new partner in crime. »

They shook hands, overly acting like two businessmen who had just made a good deal, alone in the middle of the courtyard. The public was absent today, but it was definitely going to be here the upcoming days.

They agreed on not doing any pranks for a week, and not talking to each other at school. The less time they spent in front of others, the less suspicious they would look. Delete all the texts they exchanged, act like they didn’t knew each other. During their ‘resting week’, they planned their first big prank as a duo. Their target : the Big 3 of the student council.

Dahyun asked Chaeyoung to come by her house during the weekend to set everything up. they got a special notebook to write everything down, with a lock, and they promised to each other to never give the keys to anyone else. Dahyun felt like she was back in primary school, and she quite liked it.

—

The next Monday, they got to school early, their bags filled with all the materials they needed.

Chaeyoung impressed Dahyun by unlocking the student council room with nothing but a needle, and the shorter girl told her that her cousin taught her a few years back, when they tried to enter a rumored haunted house. But they only found stray kittens inside ; Chaeyoung’s grandparents were still taking care of the cats today.

The room was quiet and kind of empty, with only a big table in the middle, a few chairs, a board and a shelf to keep the place tidy. The morning light was illuminating the furniture, and Chaeyoung had to squint her eyes when a ray of light hit her face. Dahyun quietly closed the door behind them, and they began their work.

Dahyun let the content of her bag fall, multiple bags of inflatable ballons covering the floor. Chaeyoung took a spoon and a bag of flour from her backpack, and started filling the ballons. Once one was filled enough, she gave it to Dahyun, who added helium to the mix. After a few minutes, thank to their incredible teamwork and perfect preparation, the room was filled with flour ballons.

They left a note they had typed the previous day on the table, so that no one could recognized their writing, along with a little bag of needles.

‘Good luck ! ;)’

They left the room, covering their mouths to avoid laughing out loud. They disposed of the evidences, throwing away the ballons bags, the flour and the helium bottles. They hid behind the school, waiting for the bell to rang and go to class without anyone seeing them. Chaeyoung shared her chocolate bars, and they watched Dahyun’s favorite funny video compilation, letting the time pass.

Later, when they were both in they respective classroom, they knew their little prank worked well when the whole school heard Nayeon’s scream. Rumors of what happened circulated quickly. The Big 3 of the student council - being Jihyo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon - had apparently been pranked, and a few witnesses who were near the scene had spread the news, fast. Apparently, the 3 girls had discovered the room filled with ballons, and a note. They weren’t angry at the beginning, simply annoyed, but it got worst when Jihyo and Jeongyeon started to pop the ballons : they had made a bet on who would pop the most ballons, resulting in white dust, flour, covering the room’s floor and Nayeon screaming because her hair was covered in it.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung both acted really well like they were not the ones responsible, and since no one had proof that it was them, they got away with it. They even offered to help clean up the mess, but it got refused.

At the end of the day, they met up at the café near Dahyun’s house, laughing at the videos student had taken of the prank.

« That was only the beginning, I’m sure we can do something bigger… » Dahyun said, chewing on her piece of cake while watching Chaeyoung doodle on her homework. « but for now, what do we do ? »

« Something nice, maybe ? That wouldn’t need much cleaning up ? » Chaeyoung bit her pencil and adjusted the glasses on her nose.

« What do you have in mind ? » Chaeyoung smirked at her, an expression Dahyun was used to see now. And it meant the girl had a good idea.

—

It was, indeed, a great idea. Apparently, Chaeyoung’s father used to work for a bath products factory, and they give him hundreds of boxes filled with rubber ducks as a joke when he left for another company. The boxes had been waiting for someone to do something with them in the garage since then. And now, they were finally going to come in handy.

Chaeyoung told Dahyun about her plan : break in the school during the night, put a rubber duck on every desk in each classroom, on the edge of the windows, in the middle of the hallway, in broken lockers, in any places they could fit in. Breaking in would not be easy, but apparently, it would not be Chaeyoung’s first time doing it.

The girl never ceased to amaze Dahyun, telling her incredibly stories everyday, new pranks she had never ever thought of.

They broke into the school around 11pm, not too late but late enough to not cross anyone’s path. Chaeyoung took care of the right side of the school, Dahyun the left. It took them two hours to hide the rubber ducks everywhere around the building, and they were satisfied with themselves.

They sat in the middle on the courtyard, like the first time they met. They were exhausted, and Dahyun had the good idea to buy something to drink at the food dispenser. She got strawberry flavored milk for Chaeyoung, chocolate for herself. They drank in a comfortable silence, looking at the stars in the clear sky. Dahyun side-eyed Chaeyoung, and smiled. She was very happy to have her by her side. The shorter girl was fun to be around, understanding, always knew what to say to make Dahyun comfortable and joyful.

She wondered how she missed Chaeyoung. How she never spoke to her even if they had been in the same high school for 2 years, in the same grade. The girl was cute, always bright like the sun when she passed her in the hallway, always more jumping than walking normally. Dahyun noticed that she hung out a lot with Momo and Mina, two seniors who joined the school as the same time as Sana. Japanese transfers.

« How did you became friend with Momo and Mina ? » Chaeyoung turned around, a big grin on her face and eyes sparkling.

« I’m glad you’re asking, it’s a nice story. » the girl finished drinking her strawberry milk and fully rotated towards Dahyun. « I met them not long after they arrived to Korea. My mom is friend with their family, so I had heard about their arrival. I planned a prank, obviously. Gotta welcome them to our country the right way. » she winked to Dahyun. « So, I asked my mom if I could come to the airport to welcome them. She was very happy to see that I wanted to meet them. We got there, and I was ready to do whatever I had planned. »

Chaeyoung stopped talking for a few seconds, staring at her hands, playing with the empty drink bottle.

« But things didn’t go as planned. When they passed the exit door, they noticed me right away, and the next thing I knew, I was being crushed to death by the two of them. I was confused ! It was my first time meeting them, and they were already hugging me. Apparently, my mom told their parents a lot about me, and they were dying to meet me. What an honor. »

Dahyun felt like her friend was going to tell her something important. She put her hand on the shorter girl’s knee and gave her a warm smile, titling her head as to say ‘go on’.

« I thought that they took a liking for me as… me, for my hobbies, what I look like, something like that. But later, when they asked to talk to me privately, I realized that they knew more than I thought. You see, they were already dating at that time - their third anniversary is coming up - and my mom had told them about my coming out a few weeks prior. » Chaeyoung laughed nervously, and Dahyun’s heart missed a beat. « they gave me a wonderful acceptance speech I’ll probably never forget. My parents didn’t really accept that I was gay at first, and Momo and Mina were the first people to do so. I felt safe around them, like I had found two wonderful older sisters - or parents, since they’re dating. Anyway. »

Chaeyoung slightly shook her head and put her hand on Dahyun’s.

« Sometimes I wonder why they still want to be friend with me when all I do is make bad jokes and pranks. »

« Because you’re nice, smart and the most adorable person in this stupid school. » Dahyun pinched Chaeyoung’s cheek. « And I accept you as you are, too. »

They smiled at each other, Chaeyoung’s anxiety had disappeared and she mouthed a little ‘thank you’ to her friend. The shorter girl got up and offered a hand to Dahyun. It was getting really late, and they still had to go to school later. They couldn’t miss the students’ reactions tomorrow.

« What prank were you going to do to Momo and Mina ? »

« That’s a story for another time. »

—

Dahyun resisted the urge to smile wide at the sight of the students loosing it at the sight of the rubber ducks.

The first person who found one spread the news on social medias, and their basic prank had turned into a whole treasure hunt. Glory to the one who found the most rubber ducks before the end of the day.

The school had turned into a mess ; nobody was attending their first class, and even a few the teachers started to look for the tiny plastic animals. Dahyun was proud of herself, and she started looking for Chaeyoung to praise her. She found the shorter girl not far from the building entrance.

A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched Chaeyoung laugh with Momo, the older girl’s arms holding an incredible quantity of rubber ducks. Mina was holding a few, too, but not much compared to her girlfriend. The Japanese girls were staring at Chaeyoung with expressions full of love and adoration, pride also, and Dahyun decided to not interrupt the moment. She was happy to see how much the two girls were enjoying their little prank, and she went back inside. She had someone else to find.

Tzuyu was in the library, as expected. Dahyun knew that the tall girl was going to avoid all the noise and the mess that was taking place around the school. She grabbed a rubber duck she remembered hiding and joined her friend.

Tzuyu was siting on the floor, her back against a shelf, and she was surrounded by multiple little ducks. She lifted her head from her book when she heard someone coming her way.

« I found almost all of them here. I guess you got the one I was missing. » Dahyun gave it to her. « thank you. This is really fun. you didn’t do it alone, right ? »

Dahyun nodded her head. Of course Tzuyu would know that she did it. She sat beside her, and told her the whole story.

« Chaeyoung ? She’s nice. I would never have guessed that she liked to do pranks that much, though. She helped me a lot when I arrived here, with my Korean and my homework. »

« You’re in the same class ? »

« Yes. We don’t talk that much, she always leave the classroom quickly. She hangs out more with the unnies than with us. » Tzuyu ran her hand across the book cover, a small smile appearing on her lips. « Do you like her ? »

« Yes, I do ! She’s a really great friend. Plus we’re doing amazing team work, she’s the perfect partner in crime. »

« That’s not what I meant, Dahyun-ah. » Tzuyu stared at her. « think about it. I haven’t seen you this happy since you filled your bathroom with bubbles last year. » she opened her book, and started reading again. Dahyun knew her friend was not going to open her mouth again, so she didn’t say anything. She had a lot of things to think about.

—

Thankfully, they didn’t get called by the headmaster. Nobody tried to look for the pranksters since everyone was having fun. Dahyun even saw him in the hallway, and he gave her a mysterious smirk that surprised her. They made him happy, and maybe that was their biggest achievement so far.

Chaeyoung came to talk to her at the end of day, and Dahyun really wanted to hug the girl, but she instantly stopped when she saw the worried look on the shorter girl’s face. Chaeyoung’s hand were shaking, and she grabbed Dahyun’s arms.

« Sana. » the girl said in a shaky breath.

They made it to the infirmary in a record time. Sana was siting on one of the bed, the Big 3 of the student council by her side. The Japanese girl was talking with Jihyo and she stopped when she heard the door open.

« Oh, our little pranksters ! Come her ! » she bounced on the bed and extended her hands to grab the younger girls’ ones. « looking for the ducks was fun. I think Momo won, Mina was exhausted from the running. »

Dahyun noticed how pale the girl was, the scratch on her arms and the bandage around her leg. Chaeyoung bit her bottom lip and grabbed Sana’s hand tighter.

« Unnie. Tell us who did this to you, please. »

Sana looked down, and Nayeon shook her head.

« We already know. We witnessed it, and we want the two of you to do something. » Chaeyound and Dahyun looked at her with curiosity. « Prank him, hard. Do the best you can. We’ll allow anything as long as you don’t send him to the hospital. We’re also willing to provide anything you ask for. Ruin his reputation. » the girls had never seen Nayeon this mad before.

They got the information they needed from the girls ; his name (Ye-Jun), house address, class schedule. Pranksters x student council, collaboration of the century. They promised to do the best they could, and that it would be easy to ruin his reputation. They got two weeks maximum to do it, after that they wouldn’t be able to do anything they wanted anymore.

They started with his locker the very next day. Chaeyoung forced it open, and they positioned the home made bomb they created the day before. The bomb was set to explode when the locker door was open. They had filled it with paint, bright pink paint that stuck to your clothes.

They weren’t far when he finally opened it. The paint splattered on his clothes and face, and his friends started to laugh. He yelled at them, but it didn’t stop their laughter. He angrily stomped to the bathroom, fuming. Chaeyoung held Dahyun’s hand we he passed in front of them, a little scared. The pale girl thought about what Tzuyu had told her. Her hand felt hot against Chaeyoung’s, and she couldn’t ignore the butterfly in her stomach. She tried not to think much about it.

They knew he was one of the baseball player, so they snuck in the changing room when they were practicing. They had asked his girlfriend what shampoo he liked to use, faining that they wanted to buy the same one for the boys they were dating. Dahyun laughed upon seing Chaeyoung nose scrunch when they left the girl.

« I don’t like acting straight. »

« Me neither. » she avoided looking at Chaeyoung and missed the perfect surprise on the short girl face. She also laughed afterwards, and Dahyun was glad that Chaeyoung was happy.

They found the shampoo bottle and added green hair dye inside. A basic prank, but good enough to make him angry again. The colors were going to stick to his hair for a few days.

They day after, he refused to take off his hat during class. Everybody knew why, and the pranksters kept hearing snickers when he passed by the hallways. For their third prank, they used his locker again. This time, the pepper cookies were back. They had left a box and note inside, about how handsome he was - like a secret admirer. The whole cafeteria made fun of him when he gave some to her girlfriend, acting like he was the one who had cooked them. She slapped him hard after she ate one, leaving the table in an hurry.

Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung across the room. The girl gave her thumbs up, and she responded. However, they were not satisfied yet. Whoever hurt Sana deserved to suffer more than that.

At this point, a lot of students were wondering why he became the victim of the school pranksters. That gave them an advantage : more people were looking forward to their next plan.

On the Friday of their first week, they did their last little prank before the bigger one that was coming the following week. Thanks to the council, they had his phone number. Dahyun impressed Chaeyoung this time : she still had her old cellphone and number from a few years ago. it was still perfectly working, and they managed to make one phone call with it.

Chaeyoung sat beside the door of his classroom, and Dahyun was at the opposite of the hallway, far enough for no one in the classroom to hear her calling. They still could see each other and communicate if anything was happening. It was the afternoon break : students were hanging out in the class, and it would also allow him to answer the call.

Dahyun pressed the buttons on the phone. Chaeyoung heard the a phone ring, and signaled to her friend that it was working.

« Good afternoon, sir. This is a very important phone call. Could you use the speaker option ? We need to make sure that you understand everything. » Dahyun said with her best impression of a consultant voice.

Chaeyoung heard him answer from the other side of the wall. He was apparently stupid enough to not realize the possibility of the call being a prank.

« We are pleased to tell you that your application for our porn site, as an actor, has been accepted. »

Chaeyoung heard yelling and laughters, and quickly covered her mouth to prevent any noises from coming out. They couldn’t get busted, not now. She wondered how Dahyun could stay serious.

« If you’re still willing to join us, please press - » she jumped when she heard him loudly insult her, and she stared at the phone when the call ended. She turned her head toward Chaeyoung, and got up as quickly as she could when she saw the girl coming her way, running.

« He’s coming ! »

Chaeyoung grabbed her arm and pulled her to their left. They ran down the hallways, passing through a sea of students, almost falling down the stairs. They reached the student council room, and they both bursted through the door, out of breath. Jihyo and Nayeon were inside, working on the next sport event. They looked up from their work, and Jihyo smiled at the sight of the two younger girls laughing their ass off on the floor, almost coughing from their lack of breath.

« What did you do ? » Nayeon asked, a glint of genuine amusement in her eyes. She would never admit it, but she started to like Chaeyoung and Dahyun very much.

They told her about the phone call and Jihyo raised a brow at the story.

« Really ? We need to tell Jeongyeon as soon as possible. If he’s not ruined now, I don’t know what else you’re going to do. You still have a week. » the two girls on the floor shared a look. « oh, there’s more, alright. Don’t get caugh. »

Chaeyoung and Dahyun nodded. They were very thankful to have the student council behind them, and they thanked the two older girls before leaving. They made sure that he was not around, and they parted ways.

—

Chaeyoung had invited Dahyun over, from Saturday afternoon to Sunday evening. The Son family gave a warm welcome to Dahyun, and the pale girl was very happy to meet them. Chaeyoung gave her a visit of the house, and Dahyun loved her friend’s bedroom the moment she stepped inside.

The room was radiating a cozy atmosphere, probably because of the orange colored walls, Chaeyoung’s wide bed covered in plushies, the star shaped lights above her desk. The short girl told Dahyun to make herself conformable, and the guest immediately jumped on the bed. Chaeyoung sat on her desk chair and turned her laptop on. They had a prank prepare.

They went to sleep around 2am, after spending most of their time speaking, playing video games and eating more than planning their big project. Or, more exactly, they passed out on Chaeyoung bed from exhaustion, the short girl laptop left alone, playing the vines compilation they were watching.

Dahyun woke up with Chaeyoung in her arms. At first, she panicked, but she noticed that the shorter girl also had her arms wrapped around her. She relaxed and checked her phone. 10am, they could stay in bed a little more. She had received a lot of notifications from Sana overnight, and she chuckled at all the wholesome wholesome memes the older girl had sent her. It was the Japanese girl’s way of showing her affection through text, and how she was thankful for the pranks the girls had set up against her aggressor.

Dahyun had started running a hand through Chaeyoung’s locks without even realizing it. She heard the tiny girl hum and felt her stir between her arms.

« Good morning. » the girl said in a sleepy voice. Dahyun felt her heart beat faster, and she wondered if Chaeyoung could hear it. « do you mind if I hug you a little more ? It’s like holding a big teddy bear and I love it. » she giggled and Dahyun responded with a weak ‘yes’, unable to do anything else. She was definitely, completely, fully wiped for the girl.

After a while, they had to get up, both of their stomachs growling. Chaeyoung led Dahyun to the kitchen, hands linked.

Dahyun wondered if she was going to survive the whole day.

By Sunday evening, everything was fully ready. They passed multiple phone calls, from Jihyo to Momo, and even Tzuyu agreed to help.

« Are we good ? »

Dahyun looked at the bags around her, and at all the people in the room. Momo was half asleep on Mina’s laps, lying on the bed, Tzuyu crouched on the floor next to Jihyo, Naeyon and Jeongyeon were sharing a bag of jelly. They had decided to not call Sana, letting her enjoy the surprise on Monday. Chaeyoung was standing behind her, and grabbed her hand.

« Yes. »

—

The day went by like this :

During first period, they installed everything they needed around the school. Second period, the student council made an announcement about a special awards giving during lunch break, in the schoolyard. Third period, Sana kept asking Momo and Mina what was happening, but they didn’t say anything. Dahyun couldn’t stay still in her seat, and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu kept exchanging small notes during the whole lesson. Fourth period rolled by, and everyone was excited for this surprise event. Their little group more than anyone, ready to give to Ye-Jun what he deserved.

A mass of student gathered in front of the improvised stage the student council had set up during the morning as soon as the bell rang. The two main pranksters, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, hid in the crowd to avoid suspicion.

« Hello everybody ! This is Jihyo speaking, your dear student council president ! » the crowd yelled and Dahyun saw Tzuyu cover her ears when someone whistled near her. « we’re here today to celebrate a really important moment. Exactly 3 years ago, our baseball team managed to get our school its first trophy. » applause. « if the leader of the team could come up with me, that would be lovely. »

Ye-jun joined her, a proud smile on his face. Dahyun snorted when she heard Chaeyoung say ‘loser’ beside her. He bowed to the crowd and made a speech about how important this school was to him, and how he would remember the joy he felt at every game, how much he loved the students here.

Chaeyoung wrapped her hand around Dahyun’s fist when the pale girl clenched it a little too much for her taste. They quietly watched as Jihyo took a few steps back and told him that they were going to throw confettis and such things around the stage. He had to stay here for the pic and he agreed, a smile still stuck on his face.

A few random students that Nayeon had chosen got ready to let loose the boxes fixed on the metal structure above him. He spread his arms, ready to receive his glorious moment.

But when Momo shouted ‘justice to the victims !’ from the front row, he realized, a little too late, that standing here was a mistake.

The content of the boxes fell on him ; eggs first, then flour. He was covered in it, from head to toes. His hands reached his face as he tried to take off everything off his eyes. As he opened them again, he got greeted by the sight of the whole front row equipped with toilet paper taped to leaves blowers. A second later, he couldn’t move, his arms and legs tangled. He fell on his knees, begging them to stop.

Jihyo whistled, and the front row stopped their action.

« Well, Ye-Jun. Some of us will probably get detention for this, but you clearly deserved it. I think it’s time for you to get exposed. » the boy looked at her with pleading eyes, shaking his head. Jihyo didn’t act nice towards him, and told the crowd about Sana, about how he unfairly got the role of leader of the baseball team, and the cheating. Everyone turned towards his girlfriend, and the girl wasted no time to break up with him.

The crowd agreed with the treatment he had received, and Jihyo started looking for Chaeyoung and Dahyun, only to find them getting escorted to the school building by the headmaster, the secretary and two teachers. She pursued her lips. It was planned, but it still hurt a little to see the two adorable devils being taken away to detention. She hoped the headmaster would not go too hard on them.

Turns out, they only had to stay for detention during a Saturday morning. They also had to find the remaining rubber ducks that no one had found, clean the stage, apologize to Ye-Jun even if he got kicked out of the school - they refused, but Jihyo asked them to. So they did it, reluctantly.From how on, everything Jihyo asked would be done.

The duo got a crushing hug and some tears from Sana. They laughed at her from being this emotional, but hugged back.

Their morning of detention came by eventually, and they were alone in an empty classroom, a bunch of exercices on the tables in front of them.

Dahyun was trying to solve a maths problem when she felt Chaeyoung’s gaze on her. She stared back at the girl, a shy smile on her face.

« Thank you for coming with me on this adventure. » Chaeyoung rested her head between her arms on the table. 

« Anytime. »

They stayed silent for a while, before the shorter girl got closer to Dahyun. She played with the girl’s fingers before linking their hands together. She sighed, and looked at the board on the other side of the room. Dahyun didn’t say anything, expecting Chaeyoung to explain whatever was happening. She looked back at her again.

« Would you like to go on another one ? » Chaeyoung’s eyes were shining under the morning light, and Dahyun could swear they were jewels.

« Yes, yes. Always. »

Chaeyoung bursted in a fit of giggles, her nervousness finally fading away. She softly kissed Dahyun on the lips before enveloping her into a warm hug.

Maybe they wouldn’t be able to do pranks anymore, but at least they had each other, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @ is chaengtoast uwu


End file.
